


Make It Something You Love

by damimenhaas (weightedlive)



Series: Change Your Major [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Disaster Shayne Topp, First Kiss, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smosh Writing Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightedlive/pseuds/damimenhaas
Summary: After being set up on a blind date by their loving friend, Courtney, Shayne and Damien must discover what the future of their relationship holds for them.





	Make It Something You Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is just fluffy garbage, i humbly offer it to you. (it's also a little spicy oops) if you enjoy, pls leave a comment, I would really appreciate it :)

After their first 'real' date, Shayne knew he was hooked. Damien had taken him to the movies, but they were hardly watching. Shayne was just focused on sharing his popcorn with Damien and the electricity that shot through his veins every time Damien touched his hand or put his arm around him. He could hardly believe how he melted into Damien's hands like putty at a touch. It was honestly deplorable, but he loved every moment of it. 

After the movies they had gone back to their dorm, hand in hand, and Damien had kissed him on the cheek before going to shower. Shayne actually felt his legs give out when he did that, but Damien thankfully caught him. Shayne had forgotten how strong he was. That made him melt even more. He went to bed that night the happiest he had been in weeks. 

* * *

It was the week after their first real date and Shayne sat on the couch next to Damien, just like they always did when neither of them had classes or needed to study. Of course, Shayne had a big test at the end of the week, but he was ignoring that responsibility for now, because for once he was actually beating Damien in smash.

He watched as his character punched Damien’s off the stage, shooting off-screen in a flurry of light. _GAME_.

“Good game, man. You’re getting better.” Damien said. There was a hollowness to his voice that confused Shayne. Maybe it was just losing the game that had him down.

“Thanks. I don’t think it’ll ever happen again.” Shayne tried to make Damien laugh, but his friend - no, more than a friend - just raised his eyebrows in response, still staring ahead at the screen of the switch.

“Damien?” Shayne questioned, gently touching Damien’s arm, which seemed to partially break the trance he was under.

“I want to kiss you.” Shayne didn’t know how to respond to that. It was mostly shocking, he had no idea that’s what Damien was thinking about. It shouldn’t have surprised him, he’d thought of the very same thing for months now.

“Oh. Okay.” Shayne finally said, and Damien turned to face him, laying his controller down.

“Is that okay?” Damien asked hopefully. He looked brighter now, like he had just gotten a jump start to his energy. Shayne noticed his heart begin to pound in his chest as he watched Damien. He was dressed down, as he didn’t have any classes today. He even had his glasses on instead of contacts, which Shayne liked. He looked so good in his glasses.

“Yeah, of course.” Shayne stammered out, the confidence of the statement lost within the shakiness of his voice. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, as much as he wanted to kiss Damien too. It had been a few years since he’d kissed anybody, much more since it had been someone he really liked as much as he liked Damien. But showing that nervousness would probably make Damien feel bad, so covering it up was the best option he had.

Damien didn’t respond to Shayne’s confirmation. He simply reached out and brushed Shayne’s hair back gently, letting his hand slide down to cup Shayne’s jaw. His other hand touched Shayne’s knee, sliding up to his thigh as he pulled Shayne in closer, until their lips touched. Shayne could feel Damien’s stubble on his face, and he relished in this new, exciting feeling. He kissed Damien back as hard as he could, months upon months of pining and romantic frustration building up to this moment.

Damien's lips were minty, like he had been chewing gum. It was refreshing, and it just encouraged Shayne to kiss him even more. He didn't want to think about what his own breath smelled like, he hadn't remembered to brush his teeth for the past few days.

They pulled away from each other, their breathing more labored than before. Damien's eyes met Shayne's, and Shayne swore he could feel his friend staring straight into his soul.

Damien suddenly reached out and pulled Shayne onto his lap, kissing him again, harder this time. It took all of Shayne's strength not to melt into a puddle as he kissed him back. Damien was pulling him closer with his right arm, and playing with his hair with his left hand. Shayne, contrarily, had no idea what to do with his hands, so he just wrapped his arms around Damien's neck.

Damien was kissing him with a ferocity now, and Shayne was loving every minute of it. He felt like he was on fire, every bone in his body screaming at him to get closer to Damien, _somehow_ , to catch him on fire too. Shayne almost lost it when Damien tugged at his hair, hard. He let out a yelp in between kissing, and he felt Damien's smile against his lips.

Damien pulled Shayne's head down by his hair so his lips were pressed up against his ear. Shayne shuddered as his hot breath tickled his neck as he whispered, "Do you like when I pull your hair?" He tugged at it again as he said it, the bastard. But Shayne couldn't say anything to him, he just whined, which answered Damien's question far better than any words could.

Damien let out a dark chuckle as he released Shayne's hair, sliding his arms under his thighs and lifting Shayne from the ground, Shayne still holding onto his neck. Damien dropped him on his bed, kissing him again as he pushed Shayne against the wall by holding onto his hips. They broke apart for a moment as Damien removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Shayne looked at him again, wondering how in the _hell_ Damien had managed to lift him and move him across the room. Damien caught the questioning look in his eye and looked at him, smiling mischievously.

"I've been going to the gym a few times a week, if you hadn't noticed." _Fuck_. That was hot. Shayne liked to think that he had gone to the gym just to be able to pick up Shayne, even if it wasn't actually the case. Still, that explained it, and it was the perfect prompt for Shayne to initiate their next kiss. He grabbed Damien's shirt collar and pulled him close, wrapping his legs around his waist. Shayne actually felt like he was on fire now, he was sweating like a pig and it felt like Damien was too, his skin hot against Shayne's.

Damien began to slide his hand under Shayne's shirt, pulling it up towards his chest. Shayne pulled away from Damien as much as he could while against a wall and helped him remove the garment. Damien removed his shirt quickly and they began kissing again.

They stayed like that for a while, sitting on the bed together, making out, until Damien tugged on Shayne's hair again and began to kiss down his neck. Shayne couldn't help but let out gasps as Damien continued down his body, letting the hand gripping his hair slide out, slowly trailing down Shayne's chest. Shayne's body had gone numb at this point, he was feeling so much. He was on fire, white, hot fire that couldn't be put out. His cells were screaming at him for relief.

" _Damien_." Shayne gasped, as Damien slid his hands onto Shayne's thighs, rubbing them softly as he kissed Shayne's stomach. Damien looked up at him, smiling.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked quietly, suddenly becoming very serious. Shayne appreciated the sentiment, but there was no way in _hell_ that he was letting Damien stop now. Even with being as nervous as he was.

"No, God no. I just... I've never... done anything... like this... before." Shayne looked down at Damien, his heart pounding in his chest. Damien knew how he was feeling, based on where he was, he could probably see it too, but he knew Damien wouldn't want to do anything unless Shayne was 100% okay with it. He loved that about him.

Damien looked into Shayne's eyes, his expression soft. "Are you sure you want to keep going?" His voice was quiet, sweet. He looked so cute like that. But genuinely, Shayne needed him to keep going.

"I'm sure. One hundred percent. And I want you to know that if you don't keep going I'm going to scream as loud as I possibly can." Damien chuckled and rose up to meet Shayne's lips with a quick kiss.

"Don't worry," he said, hot breath on Shayne's lips. "You'll be screaming anyway."

They kissed again, Shayne's head slamming into the wall, but he didn't care, all of his instincts were taking over now. His body was on auto-pilot, and Damien was manning the controls.

* * *

Shayne laid on the bed, breathing heavily. Damien was at the other side of the room, searching for something. Shayne didn't pay him much attention, he was just staring at the ceiling and thinking, _wow_. He had never experienced anything like that before, and having it be with Damien made it even better. He only wished it hadn't ended so fast, but there was only so much that he could ask for. He was just happy to be staring up at his dorm ceiling, naked, in Damien's bed.

Damien returned, holding a towel. He wiped off Shayne's chest and kissed him softly on the lips, drawing it out. Shayne tried to pull him in closer, but he leaned away, smiling.

"As much as I want to kiss you right now, I need to throw this in the laundry before it gets permanently stained." Damien said. He began to pull on his pants and shirt again, grabbing his glasses of the nightstand. 

Shayne was brought out of his euphoria by a realization. He and Damien had never really talked about what they were. As many times as he had seen this go wrong in movies, especially after what they just did, Shayne couldn't help but ask as Damien reached the door.

"Damien?" He called out, turning to face his friend, who was looking back at him, one eyebrow raised.

"What's up, Shayne?" He asked, taking his hand off the doorknob to face him fully.

"Are we... a thing?" He didn't allow for Damien to speak before he began talking again, not even pausing for breath. "Because I would really like for us to be more than friends and we never really discussed it, but we've been holding hands and went on a date and we just made out and had sex and I just want to know if we are a thing because-" Shayne was cut off by Damien kissing him again, this time letting him pull him closer, deepening the kiss.

Damien pulled away and looked down at Shayne, his eyes shining. "I think I'd really like for us to be a thing too." He smiled at him sweetly, and Shayne's chest filled with warmth.

"So..." Shayne began, meeting Damien's gaze fully, his hand still resting on his friend's cheek.

"Shayne, I'd really like for you to be my boyfriend." Damien finally said, letting out a sigh of relief. Shayne's smiled spread across his face and he brought Damien's face to his for another kiss.

"I'd really like that too." He said as he released Damien, that warm feeling spreading across his whole body now.

Damien smiled. "That settles it then." He paused for a moment. "Okay, I really have to go put this in the laundry, I'll be right back." He walked out the door, leaving Shayne alone in their dorm room, smiling at the ceiling.

Damien Haas was his boyfriend now. How about that.


End file.
